Old Man
The Old Man is the protagonist of Montium. His main goal is to relieve himself of a curse placed on him by a sorcerer by slaying twenty-five Behemoths. With the use of his Enchanted Sandals and his Dagger of Souls, he travels across the Valley of Sorrow in order to accomplish his quest. Physical Appearance The Old Man is approximately five-and-a-half feet tall and 175 pounds. He has brown skin, indicating a possible Indian or Arabic background. However, this is unlikely, due to the lack of evidence supporting that the game takes place in the real world. The Old Man is bald on top and has a long, scraggly, gray goatee. He wears a bronze knee-length tunic with a dark brown band around the waist. He wears gray bandages around his calves. Story The story of Montium begins with an old man entering the Valley of Sorrow, traveling through a temple that serves as the entrance.. He brings with him several pieces of Enchanted Equipment: a magical blade called the Dagger of Souls, a sling, and a pair of Enchanted Sandals. Arriving at the Temple, the Old Man brings with him one directive: kill all twenty-five Behemoths, enormous and magical creatures made entirely of stone. As he inspects the temple, he finds a series of engravings on the wall. These tell of the ancient legend that brought the old man here. Long ago, twenty-five stone creatures called Behemoths were banished to the Valley of Sorrow because they were too destructive. It is said that their souls can heal any wound. The Old Man has recently been cursed by a sorcerer named Magius. He hopes that by killing all 25 Behemoths, he can use their combined souls to relieve him of the curse. He sets off with his Enchanted Equipment to complete his quest. After the Old Man kills each Behemoth, it appears that a mysterious figure is always one step behind him. This figure is always there at the scene of each Behemoth's death, wearing a robe and inspecting each corpse with a gloved hand. After the death of the 24th Behemoth, Tribus the Hydra, the Old Man inspects the temple engravings to learn the location of the 25th Behemoth. However, he discovers that the location of the creature isn't carved into the wall. Suddenly, he is interrupted by the cloaked figure that was following him. The figure removes his hood, revealing him to be Magius, the sorcerer who cursed the Old Man. Magius reveals that his real name is Infernus and that he is in fact the 25th Behemoth in a mortal body. He reveals that long ago, a sorcerer named Magius attempted to kill the Behemoths to relieve himself of a curse as well. He failed and was killed by Infernus. Infernus realized that no one would try to kill him if he weren't a Behemoth and locked his soul inside Magius's body. However, as time went on, the body began to age rapidly. He realized he needed to return to his Behemoth body to survive, but he couldn't undo the spell. So he decided to place a curse on someone else and have them kill the 24 Behemoths to make him whole again. Infernus attacks the Old Man, stealing the medallion that contains the 24 Behemoth souls. He absorbs the souls and transforms into his Behemoth form. The Old Man scales the massive beast and stabs it in the heart. After Infernus falls, the Old Man then absorbs all 25 souls, relieving him of his curse. As the Old Man starts to level the temple to return to his village, he glances into a pool of water and is shocked to discover that he now has the body of Magius, and the body is aging rapidly. Category:Characters Category:Montium